1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a reference signal generation method and apparatus and, more particularly, to a reference signal generation method and apparatus, which generate reference signals in a wireless communication environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely used to provide various types of communication content, such as audio, video, packet data messaging, and broadcasts. Such systems may be multiple access systems capable of supporting communication with a plurality of terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of the multiple access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, Single Carrier-FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems, etc.
Such wireless communication systems may include a predetermined number of nodes B capable of supporting communication with a predetermined number of pieces of User Equipment (UE). Each node B may support one or more cells and periodically transmit reference signals for the respective cells. Reference signals may be referred to as ‘pilots.’ Such reference signals from respective cells may be used for various purposes, such as channel estimation, signal strength measurement, and signal quality measurement.
Therefore, schemes for simplifying the processing of reference signals and providing good performance are required, and then methods of generating reference signals suitable for such schemes are required.
In relation to this, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0042657 discloses technology related to “Generation of reference signals in a wireless communication system.”